A Look at Disney
A Look at Disney is a blog series that takes a look at all things from Disney, be it the parks, films, or tv shows. A Look at Disney has many different segments such as Top 6, Can We Talk about, Classic Shorts Showcase and Music Fridays and Vs. (which is not posted on RU ) Besides, RU, A Look at Disney can be found on it's own blogsite and Manic Expression which is run by fellow RU blogger James Daniel Walsh. #Top 6 #Can We Talk about #Classic Shorts Showcase #Music Fridays #Vs. #Theme Events #Disney Facepalm #Darkfan21 #Cross Overs #Things That Will Not Be Reviewed on A Look at Disney 'Top 6' Top 6's countdown anything from Disney. Notable ones include Top 6 Nonspeaking Characters, Top 6 Dogs of Disney and Moviefan's favorite cross over, Top 6 Leading Ladies of Disney (With Dawn_Heart) Top 6 was actually born out of a mistake as the very first countdown list on A Look at Disney was supposed to be Top 5 Covers of Disney songs but Moviefan accidentally included 6 and just changed it to 6 and that has been his number. 'Can We Talk about' Can We Talk about is where Moviefan shares his tohughts on certain issues within the Disney fandom or decisions that Disney made that he doesn't agree with or fully understand. Such as the decison to make a film based on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride or the character of Darby from My Friends, Tigger & Pooh Can We Talk about can be postiive or negative at best, they come across as Moviefan not understanding everything within the fandom he is part of. Perhaps the one subject that made Moviefan the angriest on a Can We Talk about is when talking aobut apardoy song of The Big Bad Wolf that was used as Nazi Propaganda. Recently Moviefan has created a semi spinoff series of Can We Talk about simply titled My Thoughts, which are more postive than Can We Talk about. 'Classic Shorts Showcase' Classic Shorts Showcase are where Moviefan takes a look at many different shorts produced by Disney, they usually go up every Thursday on his site and they do make rare appearances on RU. Through this Moviefan has disocvered many great gems such as Susie The Little Blue Coupe , which has become his favorite short and also other greats like John Henry. Moviefan also did a retrospective of all of the Three Little Pigs shorts on Classic Shorts Showcasse aptly called Three Little Pigs Thursday Now Moviefan12 has one rule for Classic Shorts Showcase called The Mickey Rule The Mickey Rule was set up because while Moviefan does like Mickey Mouse he's rather take a look at shorts about other character such as the Silly Symphonies Music Fridays Music Fridays is one of the few segments that does not appear on RU but rather the blogsite for A Look at Disney and it used to appear on TGWTG but that has changed. Music Fridays is simply where Moviefan has a different theme each and takes a look at songs that belong to that theme. One such example would be Country Covers Music Fridays are what Moviefan considers the most fun to write and he usually likes to have every tenth Music Fridays be a cross over with one of his online friends. 'Vs.' Vs. has yet to make it's debut on RU but that will change soon. Vs. is rather simple in excectution. Moviefan takes a look at two Disney characters that he finds similar and tries to choose a winner by looking at their personality, desires, song, death (viallins only) and The Film Factor, this category looks at which characters works better in their respective film or short. 'Theme Events ' Moviefan has done many different theme events such as KP Week , where he looked at all things related to Kim Possible, Dumbo Week and was a celebration of his favorite movie., which was right around the time of his birthday and Automobile Month, which was one his biggest theme events 'Disney Facepalm' A Look at Disney doesn't have very many running gags save for the Disney Facepalm, which is used when Moviefan sees something that he just finds to be utterly stupid and the only way to sum it up is with Disney Facepalm. The Disney Facepalm was first introduced during Moviefan's review of Home on The Range. Since then it has been used in reveiws for shows such as Dumbo's Circus, an episode of Kim Possible and when Moviefan took a look at the early costumes of Epcot. 'Darkfan21' Darkfan21 is the only villain to ever appear on A Look at Disney during it's one and only storyline.You can to go to this page to see most of the Darkfan articles and get a taste of the Darkfan storyline. Admittedly Darkfan21 was not the greatest idea ever thought of for A Look at Disney and the only reason he exists is because at the time when Moviefan was writing, he was getting into Atop The Fourth Wall. Darkfan in the storyline tried to kill Moviefan and he later reappeared facing off against a new foe, Fusionater, who he later teamed up with only to find out that Fusinoater has been playing him the whole time. Darkfan's presence was usually made known with this sound. 'Cross Overs' Moviefan has done many different cross overs with a lot of great people such as taking a look at Disney Rumors with James Daniel Walsh of Stop The Hate, and many other great things. You can find all of Moviefan's cross overs on this page. 'Things That Will Not Be Reviewed on A Look at Disney' While Moviefan will reviewe most things Disney, he has decided that there are a few things that he will not review. These include propteries that were originally owned by Disney such as Marvel or The Muppets. He has also decided not to review the direct-to-video sequels or cheapquels as he calls them as A Look at Disney is meant to be a celebration and he also feels that they've been talked about to death and everyone knows they suck.